


Gardeners Don't Usually Like Foxes, Do They?

by Rinkalen



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Both unaware of the other's feelings, F/F, On Hiatus, Pining, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Reimu and Sakuya don't show up until later, Yuyuko plays 4d chess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkalen/pseuds/Rinkalen
Summary: Lady Yuyuko decides to play matchmaker, and pair her gardener up with another servant cursed with a confusing master.
Relationships: Konpaku Youmu & Yakumo Ran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gardeners Don't Usually Like Foxes, Do They?

“Ah, welcome back, Youmu. How was your day?”  
“It was fine, milady,” Youmu said. “The garden is in much better order than it was yesterday, though I doubt the crab apples will ever recover from the incident.”  
Yuyuko had seemingly already lost interest, as she was now staring at the ceiling quite vacantly. “I see,” she said. Perhaps she had been listening. “That Kirisame girl is quite the handful.”  
“Yes, Yes she is. I’d suggest finding some way to keep her away from Hakugyokurou.”  
“That would be proper,” Yuyuko said. She yawned, and then, in a far-off voice asked. “Isn’t that what you’re here for?”  
“I suppose, though technically I’m only the gardener.” she could tell Yuyuko was beginning to drift off, not necessarily falling asleep, but losing herself in a forest of random, meandering thoughts instead.  
“If you’ll excuse me, milady, I’d like to retire for the night.”  
“Of course. The rest of the evening is yours.”  
Youmu exited the tea room, shaking her head. Yuyuko was a good mistress, but why did she have to be so damn confusing? Was it too hard not to play word games when all she was asking was if the orchids needed to be weeded? Whatever. Youmu would get a desperately needed rest, then she’d take a look-see into their magician infestation.  
“Good grie-” As she sulked down the shrine’s steps, she’d run head-long into something soft and warm.  
“Gah!” Youmu pulled back, hastily untangling herself from a long, fluffy winter coat. “Who put a…” She trailed off once she got around to looking up, right into the golden eyes of Ran Yakumo.  
“Who put a fox here?” Ran giggled.  
Great. Her crush just had to show up once she was ready to sleep. Oh well, there were worse fates than seeing Ran, Youmu knew. Ran seemed to wait for Youmu’s internal dialogue to play out before she asked.  
“Is Lady Saigyouji still awake?”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Lovely.” Ran began walking towards the tea room, and Youmu dragged herself along, very close behind. Ran’s hair was messy tonight, she noticed. Locks of blonde hair poked out from under her cap’s rim. Once the pair were in the shrine again, they slid open the fusama, and Yuyuko, still seated, said.  
“Miss Ran looks very nice tonight, it’s a shame Youmu doesn’t notice.”  
Youmu and Ran shot each other a quizzical look.  
“W-what do you mean, milady?”  
“Did I say something?” Yuyuko took a sip of matcha.  
“You said something about my appearance?” Ran offered.  
“Hm, I don’t think I did. You both should have your ears checked.” She took another sip.  
They both stood silent at the door’s threshold before Ran asked.  
“Um, I believe you sent for me, Yuyuko?”  
“I did, and that’s Lady Yuyuko to you.”  
Ran panicked.  
“Apologies.”  
“Oh, it’s not a problem.” Yuyuko waved her hand dismissively. “To answer your question, Yukari is letting me borrow you for a bit.”  
“Is there anything specific you need me for?” Ran asked, still on edge.  
“Of course!” Yuyuko sat up. “I mean, company is nice, but that’s not what we need. What we need is someone who can help Youmu.”  
“With what?”  
“We’ve had a tiny problem with a couple of pesky individuals. They seem to think that their intruding will go unpunished. That’s incorrect!” Yuyuko was standing now, very clearly incensed. “Basically, you’re here to help Youmu beat them up!”  
“I, um, see.” Ran sighed. “When do we start?”  
“Oh, not until tomorrow. It wouldn’t be reasonable to make you start now, just after you’ve arrived.” Yuyuko, who had spent most of the monologue staring at the ceiling, now stared directly at them.  
“You start tomorrow evening, though I suppose you could help Youmu in the garden during the day. Foxes are good at digging, aren’t they?”  
Youmu thought it best to cut off Yuyuko’s musing before they progressed much further.  
“Where will Miss Yakumo be sleeping?”  
“Ooo, good question.” Yuyuko had sat back down and was now resting her head on the arm of her chair. “She can sleep in your room, can't she, Youmu?”  
Youmu panicked.  
“Y-you’re sure, milady?”  
“There’s room, isn’t there?” Yuyuko cocked her head, seemingly doing her best impression of an inquisitive kitten.  
“I mean, sure, but-”  
“Great, then it’s settled!” Yuyuko clapped.  
“Ran, Youmu will help you get ready for bed.”  
The two shared an exasperated glance, then in unison said.  
“As you wish, Lady Saigyouji.”

“So, I’ve got you a futon, covers, and a pillow you’d like,” Youmu said. “Do you need anything else?”  
“No, I think that’ll be good.” Ran told her. “But you’re sure it’s not too much trouble?”  
Always so nervous, Youmu thought. She couldn’t help but think Ran was incapable of relaxing without worrying about “imposing herself” or “causing trouble”. A little bit annoying, but also a little bit endearing.  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” Youmu sat down on her bed. “Don’t worry about it.”  
Ran was silent, and after they had gotten ready to turn in she asked.  
“Is Lady Yuyuko always like that?”  
“No, she’s bothered by something,” Youmu said.  
“How can you tell?”  
“You just… can. She’s more enigmatic and floaty when something’s on her mind.” Yuyuko was always a little hard to understand, but usually, she was still lucid. Deep contemplation always ruined that.  
“I wonder if I’m like that,” Youmu grumbled.  
“Mm, I don’t think so.” Ran opined. “You’re just a little dense when you’re worried.”  
Youmu jumped to her feet.  
“Dense!?”  
“Just a little.” Ran seemed unperturbed. She was right, of course, but fury didn’t usually get along with reason too well. Youmu sat back down and forced herself to cool off.  
“I do wonder how I behave when I'm worried.” Ran said.  
“You’re mostly just overly-cautious,” Youmu said.  
“Ah, that sounds right.” Ran agreed. “You’re sure it’s nothing worse?”  
“Yeah, at least I haven’t seen much else,” Youmu said.  
“That’s good.” Ran laid down, and wrapped the covers around herself the best she could. The tails didn’t make it particularly easy, after all. “We should probably turn in, seeing as we’re supposed to stay up all night tomorrow.” Without waiting for a response, she said.  
“Good night, Youmu.  
“Yeah, good night,” Youmu mumbled back. Yuyuko must be doing this on purpose, she thought. Why else would she make them sleep in the same room? Oh well, it couldn’t be helped. Youmu would have to keep a lid on things for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading this little piece! I mean for it to be longer, but i'm having writer's block concerning this work in particular! I apologize for posting something I don't know how to continue, but it's too late now, eh?


End file.
